1. Examination of expression of immune response genes in B cells. 2. Study of the autologous mixed lymphocyte reaction, the stimulating and responding cells in this response, and its physiological significance. 3. Analysis of T cell recognition of foreign antigen and self Ia molecules. 4. Identification of the heterogeneity of antigen presenting cells. 5. Clinical trial of MOPP vs MOPP-SCAB in advanced Hodgkin's disease. 6. Effects of treatment on the natural history of nodular mixed lymphoma. 7. Review of the "good prognosis" lymphomas. 8. Clinical trial of scopolamine for chemotherapy-induced emesis. 9. Review of mechanisms of vomiting and its treatment. 10. Review of the natural history and treatment of ovarian cancer.